My Friend, My Everything
by Archie Greens
Summary: During his childhood, Revali was never appreciated. His parents had abandoned him, the villagers giving him glances of judgement. Only the elder had his back, always the one to take care of him and give him love only a parent could. That is, until he met a green Rito. Cover image owned by Ningukt.
1. My Friend

**AN: Hello! Just as promised on my Tumblr, I present my new fic. Haven't written in a while, so I might be a tad bit rusty. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. BotW is owned by Ninentdo, OCs are all mine (:3 / z).**

* * *

In Hyrule, there lived a young Rito by the name of Revali. This particular Rito as rather different than most Rito children were. His parents had abandoned him due to being 'too weak' and 'not having a chance'. Although the whereabouts of his parents are unknown, Revali has been taken under the care of the village elder, Kaneli

Even though the other Rito are giving Revali glances of either sympathy or speculation on why he was abandoned, the elder always says to him 'never mind them' and 'to not worry'. Then one day the elder asked if Revali wanted to join the other children of the village learn the Ancient Rito Song. Revali, being the curious little Rito and always eager to learn from his foster father, gladly but hesitantly agreed. He was never around anyone besides the elder so he thought this might be a good opportunity to make some friends.

As another Rito awoke from his slumber, Archie, a young Rito like Revali, was shook in his sleep by his mother that urged him to wake up. But he simply replied "Five more minutes, mom..." and then went back to sleep. His mother was not in the mood for his morning laziness, so she merely had to take matter into her own hands, or wings rather, by pushing the youngling out of bed and onto the floor of the cottage they had. He landed with a resounding thud that startled passersby. Although their neighbors were used to these kind of shenanigans the two had, his father always deemed it a rather harsh ordeal that he, himself wanted to stop.

He just watched every time the two would do these 'morning rituals' that unfolded almost every morning, knowing that his wife was a force to be reckoned with. "Alright, alright already! I'm up!" complained Archie as he was rubbing his backside as the pain dulled a little.

"When will you learn Archie?" his father just sighed. His son never was one to wake up early nor was he an early sleeper. His wife having more of a spirit that of a Rito warrior than a caring mother.

"Eat your breakfast with haste now, because the village elder has called all of the young ones to do a sacred Rito tradition." his father urged as he soon ate the food in front of him.

"Huh? What tradition would that be father?" Archie asked as he finished the last bits of his breakfast.

"It's called the Ancient Rito Song, everyone here in the village, including myself and your father, have been taught since we were as young as you." his mother replied seeing as his father was preoccupied with eating.

"Everyone? Even my friends need to learn?" He was feeling mixed emotions about this. On one hand, he did like to try new things, on the other, he was never a good singer.

"Yes son, now go to the Warbler's Nest, the elder said for every young Rito to meet there." said his father as he too was finished with breakfast.

"Oh! Before you go son-" he didn't need to hear that last part as his mother nuzzled him with love as he started blushing furiously.

"Mom!" Archie shouted with embarrassment evident in his voice. He saw in his peripheral vision that his father was quietly snickering, he just mentally sighed.

"I love you son! Be careful on the way back!" his mother waved goodbye as his father just nodded in acknowledgement.

On his way to the entrance to the village, he saw a lone Rito about his age all alone and visibly shaking with fear. He approached the Rito with a warm smile on his face thinking that he might just have a little travel buddy on the way to the nest.

Revali heard footsteps behind him as he glanced to his right to see one of the children heading towards him. He mentally prepared himself as he was never around anyone else, besides the elder.

"Hello! Are you heading to the nest too?" Archie said with a positive atmosphere surrounding the both of them. Revali flinched as he was trying to think of a response.

"Uh-uh, yes.." he replied with slight hesitation.

"Are you waiting for someone else or do you want to go together?" Archie held out his wing to Revali. Revali just stared at the Rito's wing as he contemplated on whether he would wait for the elder or go with him.

"Come on, my arm's getting tired! Besides, we're gonna be late for the practice too!" Archie was getting a little bit impatient and he already wanted to get this done so that he can learn from his father at the Flight Range after the practice.

"S-sure, I guess. My name's R-revali." he took the hand as Archie dashed off to the nest. Revali had a little bit of trouble keeping up but he managed.

"Cool name! Mine's Archie!" he shouted with enthusiasm as they both sped off.

By the time they reached the Warbler's Nest, they were both exhausted and panted as the other Rito were chatting amongst each other.

As they approached the group of Rito, one of them grabbed the attention of three other Rito and pointed towards the two.

Revali flinched at the one that pointed to both of them and ran off to the tree near the edge of the nest, thinking that they might hurt him.

"Hey where are you goi-" but before he could even finish his sentence, a wing wrapped around his shoulder as he was pulled to the group.

"Who was that Archie? Was that a friend of yours?" a sky blue Rito, Kenneth, asked as he saw the cobalt colored Rito dash towards the tree.

"Sorta, I saw him all alone near the entrance of the village. I thought he might've needed a friend to go with here." Archie trailed off, wondering why Revali just ran off. Must be really shy around new people, come to think of it, I haven't seen him in the village before.

"Well whoever he is, let's just give him some alone time. He seems to be troubled." A maroon colored Rito, Dominique, piped in.

Archie and the others just nodded in agreement. As we talked amongst each other, Dominique's mother flew by and said that the elder has postponed today's recital.

Everyone seemed rather disappointed at the news, but just went with it and got to their respective homes. Archie, however, noticed that Revali was still beside the tree, just looking up on the pillar in the middle of the village.

Archie approached the unaware Rito and coughed to grab his attention. Revali flinched and looked back only to see his friend and calmed down.

He motioned Archie to come and sit by him on the tree and gladly obliged.

"Thank you." Was all Revali said with a warm smile plastered on his face when Archie sat down.

"For what? I didn't do anything in particular to get a thanks." Archie asked rather confused by his companion's sudden change of behavior.

"You know, only you, excluding the elder, has ever even talked to me." Revali stood up and motioned me to follow him.

"How's that somewhat important to you? Don't you have any other friends?" Revali stopped in his tracks when Archie asked.

"No, you're the only friend I have. The reason behind it is because the others think I'm weak, and just ignore my presence." Revali's tone sounded depressed right at the end.

"I don't think that you're weak. The others can't just see where your other strengths are. So cheer up!" Archie gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Revali suddenly hugged him and Archie.

Archie just smiled and hugged back.

When they parted, they headed back towards the village.

As they were nearing the entrance, a question was lingering in the back of Archie's mind.

"Hey Revali? Can I ask you a question? If that's alright with you." Archie asked, hoping that he doesn't bother the other.

"Sure, I guess." Revali nodded.

"Do you know the song that we were supposed to be taught earlier?" Archie asked.

"Oh very, the village elder sung it sometimes whenever we were eating." Revali scratched the back of his head a bit from embarrassment, he wasn't fond of talking to others about the elder and their personal lives.

"Really? Can you sing it for me? I'm really curious on what the song's like." Archie urged him.

Revali breathed in deep, not really of a singer himself. But he thought he was decent enough.

"The pride of the Rito, pillar in the sky,

it's heart lights up when the sun is high.

The heart shines upon a path not whole,

but a warming flame can stir its soul."

Archie was a bit confused with the lyrics, but he was amazed nonetheless.

"Wow! Your voice sounds amazing when you sing!" Archie praised Revali. The latter just blushed.

"Oh come on, I'm not that great." Revali's face was heating up, not much used to getting compliments.

"Hush! When I say you're good, you're good!" Archie retaliated. He was about to praise Revali some more when he glanced at the position of the sun.

"Hey uh, I gotta go to the Flight Range. My father's teaching me some archery today." Archie dreaded the thought. He wanted to hang out some more with his friend.

"Oh, it's okay. You probably shouldn't keep him waiting..." Again, Archie noticed the tone of his friend's voice. Then a thought popped in his head.

"Why don't you come with me? It'll be cool with my dad, plus archery's a really cool thing to do!" Archie once again held out his hand.

'The elder wouldn't probably mind it if I stayed a little bit with Archie. He did say he wanted me to get a friend.' Revali pondered, thinking that this was a win-win for both of them.

Revali grabbed Archie's hand and sped off to the Flight Range.

As they were speeding through Dronoc's Pass, they were met with the sight of Archie's father waiting inside the cottage while cooking some Staminoka Bass.

"Father! I'm here!" Archie shouted as he climbed the ladder. Revali just followed suit.

"Oh, so it seems. You've even brought a friend with you, what would be your name little one?" Archie's father beamed a smile towards his son's friend.

"I-It's Revali s-sir." Revali nervously replied.

"Although I do appreciate it, no need for such formalities here. Would you two care for some? I already ate some a while ago." Archie's father stood up and got a nearby Falcon Bow.

The two young Rito devoured the fish presented to them, savouring the rich flavour within the bass. Once they were done, they both turned their heads to Archie's father.

"I assume that you would like to learn how to wield a bow, hmm?" Revali just nodded in response.

"Very well then, we'll start with the basics..." As Archie's father started rambling on, Revali started to take mental notes on what their instructor said. Taking note on the stance, how to properly wield a bow, and the sort. He showed us how to replace a broken bow string and shot a few targets with all perfect bull's-eyes, which astonished Revali to no end.

By the end of it all, Revali was quite absorbed on archery. He wanted to try and shoot an arrow, but alas, the sun started to set.

"This took much longer than I thought it would. This concludes our lesson for today. Tomorrow, we'll see if you can shoot well enough on the ground." Archie's father gave us both a look of strictness mixed with a calm demeanour.

The both of them just nodded in unison.

By the time the trio had arrived at the village entrance, darkness began to spread, only the luminescence of the moon aiding them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Revali seemed a little bit down on leaving his friend. But there is tomorrow, so there's nothing to worry about, they'll meet again.

Revali clambered up the stairs and headed for the elder's cottage.

"Hello? Father? I'm home!" Revali noticed a worried look on the elder's face.

"My, Revali, what took you so long? The practice for the song was postponed hours ago." The elder reached out to Revali to give him a hug, which the latter gladly returned.

"Sorry to worry you father, but I just went to the Flight Range with my friend. His father taught the both of us how to be a proper bowman." Revali's voice was a bit muffled by the hug of the elder.

"Oh? Do tell, what would be your friend's name? I'm glad that you finally made acquaintance with someone other than me." The elder set Revali down as he motioned for him to sit beside him.

"His name is Archie, we'll also continue our lesson tomorrow if that's okay with you." Revali hoped that his father approved, this was the only thing he's requested of his father from anything.

"It's more than alright my boy, just as long as you don't get injured." Revali started to yawn, only beginning to notice his fatigue.

"I suggest that we get some sleep now, don't want to lag behind your friend." The elder began to flap his wings and rested in the hammock above their cottage. Revali lazily flew towards his and as soon as he landed, he fell right into a deep slumber.


	2. Of Arrows and Jealousy

**AN: I really wanted to post this during Friday, but some things just turned up and I** **couldn't access my laptop. Anyway, BotW is owned by Nintendo, OCs are mine.**

* * *

Morning came and Revali was still asleep. Kaneli had decided that he might need a little more time to rest, knowing what escapades his foster son would get into.

Kaneli cooked up some Hearty Salmon for breakfast. ' He'll be up within a moment's notice once he smells this' He thought with a grin plastered on his beak.

Soon enough, the aroma of the salmon started to spread within their cottage. Once it hit it's mark, Revali bolted upright and landed not-so gracefully on the ground. He was already drooling when he got to the elder's side.

"What's the occasion elder? You never cooked Hearty Salmon unless something special's gonna happen!" Kaneli just laughed at Revali's behavior. He'd never seen him this happy before, this Archie fellow might've been a really good friend for Revali.

"Oh I just felt like cooking up some of your favorite. And besides, we have a lot more stashed away." He finished the salmon by using some rock salt to add the 'final touch' as Revali quoted sometimes.

"Dig in! You'll need every little bit of energy in you." Revali scarfed down every last piece of fish that was on his plate, while the elder slowly ate his, savouring the rich taste.

As Revali finished, he cleaned up the mess that he'd made and gave the elder a hug before departing to Archie's.

It took him a while, but after some asking around the village, albeit he was nervous to do so, he found Archie waiting for him in front of his cottage with his father.

"Oh, there you are. You ready for today's lesson?" Revali just nodded in affirmation.

The trio headed towards the Flight Range, passing by a few travellers along the way.

Dronoc's Pass was soon within their sights, and Revali was feeling all the more eager to shoot his first arrow.

"So, are we all ready to begin?" The both of us just nodded.

"Good, I've prepared a few targets over there." His father motioned to the targets near the edge of the platform.

"I know, it seems a little bit too tame, but archery is an art that takes a lot of practice to master." Archie's father handed both of us a Swallow Bow.

"Archery seems like a simple act of pulling the bowstring and lodging an arrow in the desired target. It's much more than that. A simple miscalculation in the tension of the string, and you'll either overshoot the target or hit right in front of it." Both of them listened to the sermon of Archie's father, taking note of every word that is deemed of importance, which is every word.

"It all comes down to your stance, if you're planning on shooting on the ground. If it's in the air, then it's all up to you." Revali raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes Revali?" Archie's father turned to look at Revali.

"In the air? Is that even possible?" Archie's father just laughed at Revali's question.

"Why yes, Revali, it's possible. It just takes a lot more effort to do so." Revali seemed content with the answer and just listened to their instructor.

"As a matter of fact, why don't I just show you?" His father took a nearby Falcon Bow and flew towards the targets attached to the pillar and the walls.

Each one of the targets received an arrow directly at their centers. His father flew with such grace yet such deadly precision. To say the least, both of them were quite blown away at the display their instructor had put on.

Archie's father landed nearby the targets on the ground with a smirk, knowing he had just blown their tiny little minds. "And with only 25 seconds used up, a new record if I do say so myself."

'25 seconds?!' Revali was baffled at what he had heard. He counted that there were at least 16 targets with arrows all hit dead in the center.

"If you train hard enough, maybe you two can even beat my record. That is, when the both of you are old enough. But let's stick with the basics first." He grabbed two Swallow Bows and quiver of arrows.

"Why don't you try first, Archie?" He handed Archie one of the bows and a couple of arrows.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday, stance is key." Archie knocked the bowstring back and steadied his aim.

In a split second, the arrow flew and hit the outer ring near the lower-left corner.

"Nice shot, I was kind of expecting a miss of some sort. You know, seeing as you're both still young." Archie seemed content with it and readied another arrow.

This time, Archie hit the inner ring of the target.

"With a little bit of practice, you'll be hitting bull's-eyes in no time." He then handed Revali the same amount of arrows and a bow.

'Alright, focus Revali. Relax and breath in,' He knocked the bowstring back and steadied his aim.' concentrate, and release!'

The arrow flew in a straight line, hitting dead in the center. Archie had his beak open while his father just stared with a mix of shock and amazement.

"Are you sure it's your first time?" Archie's father laughed as he closed his son's mouth to keep any Cold Darners from flying in.

Revali readied another arrow and repeated the same mantra in his head. His shot was exactly the same as his first.

Again, Archie had his mouth open and his father was full on laughing at this point. Revali just stood there, amazed at what he had done. 'Two bull's-eyes in a row?!' He thought in pure astonishment. He never thought that he'd be able pull off even a single one, but two!? The Goddess must be pulling at his leg.

"Well now! Never thought I'd see the day! Never knew you had it in you kid!" He elbowed Revali as he blushed from the praise.

"I got lucky, I guess?" Revali shrugged and turned to look at Archie's still dumbfounded face.

"HOW?!" Was all that left Archie's mouth.

His father and Revali just started to laugh the day away.

By the end of the day, Revali scored 15 more bull's-eyes and 5 inner rings. While Archie was still off his mark, managing only 5 bull's-eyes, 7 inner rings, 5 outer rings and 3 misses. He was still grumpy with the fact that Revali scored way better than him. So he opted to say to his father that they should hangout somewhere else.

His father just agreed, knowing that his son was bitter at the moment and would not want to deal with a small, angry Rito.

They just went to the Warbler's Nest again to sit by the tree and relax. Revali took note of his companion's grouchy attitude and tried to calm him down. Archie was a bit hard to calm down since he was a bit stubborn in admitting his defeat.

"Come on Archie, you'll do better next time. You just need some practice is all." Revali tried his best to comfort him but all he got was a huff from Archie. Revali was quite a bit guilty that he was the reason why he was like this and looked visibly sad that Archie batted an eye towards him.

"All I hate for the fact is that you did a lot better than me, I'm not angry at you or anything if that's what you're thinking." Archie said with his back still facing Revali.

They just stayed liked this for a 10 minutes until Archie started to relax and slouched next to Revali.

To be honest, Revali was feeling mixed emotions about his performance earlier. On one hand, he achieved something only a professional could do. On the other, his friend was quite jealous because his results contrasted Revali's.

"I think I'll hit the hay for now, see you tomorrow." Archie just gave a quick wave goodbye and started to go back to the village.

Revali was worried, he might lose his friend after just a day and it wasn't technically his own fault. 'The Goddess must have some motive for this to happen' he pondered.

Archie's father happened to be passing by and noticed Revali all alone on the tree. He approached Revali and gave a cough to catch his attention.

Revali looked up, his thoughts being interrupted. He saw Archie's father with a look of confusion.

"He still angry about earlier? Don't worry, he's like that." Archie's father gave him a reassuring smile.

"Although you're already shooting like a pro, you still need to train. If you stop and think it's done, your muscles and abilities will deteriorate over time. So, same time tomorrow, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer and motioned Revali to come with him back to the village.

Revali saw that his father had already slept, even though the moon was only beginning to rise. There was a note on the table and some food prepped. 'Revali, if you're reading this it means that I have already fallen asleep. I had a lot to do today and my body isn't what it used to be. I've cooked up some fish for you as dinner. Sorry that I couldn't eat dinner with you. -Kaneli.'

Revali just ate the fish in silence and went to sleep after. He really hoped Archie would calm down tomorrow, he didn't want any barriers to their friendship.


	3. Signs of a Curse

**AN:** **WOAH! Me updating earlier than usual? That's strange. As always, BotW is owned by Nintendo, OCs are mine**

* * *

Revali woke up a little bit earlier this morning. It was probably the creeping feeling of regret still lingering in his mind. He does know that Archie was like that, his father assured him.

His thoughts were interrupted as the elder awoke from his own slumber and landed right next to Revali. Kaneli noticed his troubled son's face and put an arm on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Did something happen yesterday while you were out?" The elder's face was full of worry, he barely saw him this troubled when he was recently abandoned.

"It's nothing father, me and Archie just got into a little squabble is all." Kaneli then started to cook up some raw meat and rock salt.

"What were you two fighting about? You don't want to lose your friend already, now do you?" He turned to look at Revali with a stern gaze.

"Well, actually it was about my performance in yesterday. I did 20 or so bull's-eyes while Archie only got 5 or 7. His father said that he just doesn't want to lose, he always goes for the gold or something." While the elder was happy to see that he had his parent's blood within him, the fact that his only friend might hold a small grudge against Revali.

"I see," The elder then turned around and began looking for something in the back of their cottage.", it should be around here somewhere...aha!" The elder then faced Revali with a necklace in his wings. It resembled the symbols on the elders clothing and had two rubies on the eyes.

"Give him this as an apology, it represents the symbol of our race. Embedded into it are rubies that were found on Death Mountain, which hold properties of fire that can help mend any wound between anyone." The elder had a smile on his beak. Although the mending part was just a wives tale, he just needed to make a little bit of a story of sorts to please the young one's mind. Rubies were also represented as the symbol of love, but the elder would teach that to Revali when the time came.

Revali eagerly took the necklace and held on it tight, but then a smell of burning meat reached his nostrils. "Father, do you smell something burning?"

The elder's smile quickly faded as he rushed towards the burning pot.

Luckily, one slab of meat managed to survive and the elder opted to just cook more for himself and gave the cooked meat to Revali.

After the meal, Revali thanked the elder and gave him a hug.

Same as yesterday, Revali went to Archie's and saw him and his father waiting patiently in-front of their cottage.

Archie seemed to have cooled down from yesterday as he beamed a smile in Revali's direction.

Everything went the same as yesterday, Revali getting nearly perfect shots while Archie was still missing quite a few times.

This became a daily routine for the three. As the years went by, Archie's father decided that they were more than ready for aerial combat.

The both of them performed exceptionally well, especially Revali, who dedicated himself in perfecting his technique. All the while Archie became engrossed in the other races scattered across Hyrule, mostly the Shekiah as their technology really piqued his interest. He still trains with Revali, though not as much as him.

A few more years later, Revali had been picked by Princess Zelda to become one of the 'Champions', as she calls it, that will aid in a dark evil that will soon resurrect itself and lay waste across the land. This dark evil was widely known as Calamity Ganon.

Among the tales of the travelling Hylians Revali and Archie have known during scouting missions, only the hero who could wield the blade that seals the darkness and a princess who carries the blood and sealing power of a Goddess could smite Calamity Ganon, and sealing it till the next time it would have been prophesied to awaken once more.

Of course, Archie already knew this as he had read it in a few books written about the Ancient Sheikah.

A ceremony of sorts was done in order to unify the bonds of the Champions, but Revali wished that he was back at the village. His wings would never taste the air as they were always in meetings on how to take down Calamity Ganon.

As the meetings went on, he began to know bit by bit of each of the champions. By his view point, he saw Mipha, a Zora as a kind soul who would risk her life just to heal the wounds of others. Daruk, a Goron, as a care-free, loud mouthed, imbecile who doesn't think before he speaks, although Daruk means well and he too has a caring nature, but to an extent as Mipha. And Urbosa, a Gerudo, who's an enigma. All he can say is that she's a tough nut to crack before she shows any kind of emotion.

He also missed Archie's presence, in a more professional way of course. He'd never admit something as ludicrous as falling for his best and only friend.

At least, not out loud.

By the time Revali had flown back all the way from Hyrule Castle, his wings were a bit sore as he wanted it to only be a one day trip back. He wandered a bit in the market, looking for some Stamella Shrooms to ease the fatigue he was feeling.

He wanted to be in top shape for tomorrow, as the final touches were being added to the landing platform near the top of the village. And the elder asked him that he would be there to open it himself, seeing that it would be named after him, he was more than happy to oblige.

Revali was looking Archie, not that he missed him of course. He just wanted to remind him as Archie was always the one to be forgetful. He first looked in his cottage (Archie had moved out his parents' place to give himself and his parents some privacy), but all he found was a bunch of books scattered all around the place.

Honestly, Revali would give him a piece of his mind about cleanliness when he sees him. He looked at the Flight Range, although it was obvious someone was here a while ago, but still no trace. Revali then remembered that Archie would sometimes wander off to one of his 'spots' to help him relax and read in peace.

Lo and behold, he saw Archie asleep on one of the stone pillars on Lake Totori, with a book on his lap. He wanted to wake him but some part of him just wanted to stare at his sleeping form. He looked like a gift from Hylia herself. But Revali suppressed his feelings and gently shook him awake.

Archie began to stir and noticed his friend had come back from one of his meetings with the princess and the other champions.

"What time is it?" Archie asked as he yawned, closing the book.

"Probably around dinner if you haven't noticed. Honestly, can you try to not doze off while reading on of your books? You could get a sore back from all the sleeping on these pillars." Revali clacked his beak together in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah mom, I won't do it again." Archie teased as he dusted himself off.

"Don't forget about tomorrow, if you don't show up, I'll have your head on one of my arrows and mount it on my wall." Revali knew he was over exaggerating, but he expects that at least he would show as he considered Archie as his friend, which Revali doesn't have much of.

"Try me." Was Archie's reply before he flew off cackling as he did with an angry Revali in-tow. They spent about 20 minutes chasing each other around the village, a few laughing as they saw what shenanigans had their two most skilled warriors gotten into.

They only did stop once an even angrier pink Rito, Kelly, pulled on both of their braids. Both screamed in pain as they were dragged off to Archie's cottage.

She opened the door and harshly pushed them inside and locked the door behind her. They both knew what was in store for their eardrums as they prepared for the worst.

"Honestly, you two act like children all the time! Would you two give at least a damn on upholding your positions as the 'heroes' of our village! You two drive me crazy! At least act your age Hylia damnit!" Kelly was the responsible one in their group of 5 friends. She might be a bit harsh on times, but she means well.

"You understand?!" Kelly gave us the most awful stink eye we've ever seen. We just nodded, not wanting any more of her lectures.

She seemed content with it as she turned to leave. But before she could, she took note of all the scattered books in Archie's room.

Archie could have sworn that he saw the eyes of Ganon itself when Kelly turned to face him. 'May the Goddess smile upon me' Archie thought with dread.

"Can't you at least have a more presentable home Archie?! I mean, look at all these precious books scattered all around! Don't you know how hard it is to get these books for you?! I fly to the ends of Hyrule just to get these books for you and you treat them like shit!" Kelly was a bookworm, to say the least. She would get out of the village from time to time to get some from each of the races in Hyrule, which was no easy task seeing as Rito Village was the furthest from the other towns.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Revali slightly snickering in his direction.

In the end, Kelly had stormed off elsewhere, not wanting to deal with their shenanigans this late in the night.

"She was right about you, you know. You could've at least stacked them in a corner. I was going to lecture about tidiness, but it already seems your friend beat me to it." Revali still had his grin while looking around.

"I'm usually much more organized than this. I just didn't feel like cleaning up." Archie just shrugged.

The sound of a grumbling belly startled Revali, but he turned to look at Archie, who began blushing.

"You didn't eat lunch again, didn't you?" Archie nodded looking at the ground. "And you thought moving out of your parents' place was a brilliant idea, you can barely even take care of yourself. Really, you're acting much more childish than when we were actual children."

And to add to Revali's point, Archie shouted "Am not!"

Revali started laughing and clutched his belly. "I'll leave you be for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Archie spent the next 10 minutes in regret and stacked all of them in a neat pile and put them in a corner. He was terribly hungry so he just cooked a bunch of fish, not caring what kind, and some Hylian Rice.

As he was eating, he saw a book that was across the floor. Curiosity got the better of Archie and got up to examine it, forgetting about his hunger.

When Archie picked it up, no title was seen on the cover or anything on the back of it. 'I've never seen this book before.'

Archie opened the book, but was unable to read it as it was written in some sort of ancient text. At first glance, he thought it was Hylian, but Archie has read every book about every language ever known up until this point.

The book had some weird symbols almost a kin to the Divine Beasts glowing in a pink, garish light. But he knew that they only glowed a brilliant blue. 'Come to think of it, all of the books I own always had some sort of title or any kind of design on the cover.'

As he formed more speculations in his head, the sound of his belly drowned his thoughts. The pain of hunger soon hitting Archie's stomach once again.

He soon tucked the book away for further inspection tomorrow, he wouldn't want an arrow lodged in his head if he were to wake up late, like always.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if there are a few misspellings or typos! All the proofreading is done by myself.**


	4. Getting to 'Snow' Each Other Better

**AN: I'll make this as short as possible. Before anything else, an explanation to why I've been gone for a month. The reason why is because I was preparing for my senior's and school was coming closer and closer. I actually started school on June 13th. I've been binge watching Attack on Titan S2 and My Hero Academia S1 and S2 these past few weeks. Also, I have a new fave, it's Tokoyami! I especially love his quirk Dark Shadow! He deserved to win 3rd place y'all! ALSO, I'm going to start two new fics. One being a Revalink pairing with a twist, while the other is going to be about MHA! Stay tuned on my Tumblr for announcements on these fics! Anyway, happy reading!**

 **BotW is owned by Nintendo, OCs are mine**

* * *

 _Archie woke up to find that he was in a field filled with trees and a blurry structure in the distance. He could have sworn that he slept back at his place in Rito Village. The thing that he noticed is that not only was the structure blurry, so was his wings and surroundings._

 _"..." A female voice said in the distance, seemingly coming from nowhere but everywhere at the same time._

 _Archie_ _couldn't decipher what the voice said as it seems his hearing was also somewhat impaired._

 _"..." The voice said, this time coming from the sky. As Archie looked up and saw an orb of light descending from behind the clouds._

 _"Archie..."The voice said in urgency. Archie watched the orb slowly coming towards him._

 _But then suddenly the world around him suddenly started to disappear and melt. He felt himself fall towards an endless abyss._

 _"Archie..." A voice said, this time male._

 _"Archie..." The voice said, sounding even more agitated._

 _"ARCHIE!" The voice shouted as Archie began to wake up._

Archie shot up from his bed and instantly clutched his head with a wing from a headache. The first thing that he noticed was an angry Revali standing by his bedside, the second was that the sun was barely just above the horizon.

"Why'd you wake me up so early? Didn't I say that I'll wake up early today?" Archie stood up and looked for an ice bag.

"One, you would've waken up at noon at best. Two, you didn't" Revali simply stated with annoyance.

Archie placed an ice bag on his head while he cooked his breakfast.

"You want some too?" Archie asked Revali.

"W-what?" Revali asked with confusion.

"I asked if you wanted some breakfast too, surely you must be hungry." Archie said as he flipped the Hyrule Bass on the other side.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry." Revali was far too prideful to show any kind weakness towards anyone, especially Archie. Even though he didn't have anything to eat before he rushed to Archie's.

"Alright then, more for me~!" Before Revali even had a chance to blink, everything on Archie's plate vanished with the remnants still on the sides of his beak.

"After you're done cleaning up from that barbaric display notify me, I'll be waiting outside." Archie rolled his eyes as he turned to look for some cloth to clean up.

Revali expected that he'd be more serious about everything, but still he acts like a child. Revali was only concerned for his friends well-being, Calamity Ganon could just pop up anytime. Whether be it next year, next 6 months, heck maybe even tomorrow.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Archie appeared with a small bag filled with various food that has energy restoring properties and a book. Although he wanted to roll his eyes at his friend's endless hunger, he knew well enough that they both needed it for today's scouting mission before the opening ceremony for his achievements.

"So, where are we assigned this morning?" Archie slung his Falcon Bow,that looked a tad bit used and close to breaking, over his shoulder as he locked his own cottage.

"Today, we'll only be scanning the mountains of Hebra for lost travelers or any monster that could be lurking about. It'll probably take 3 to 4 hours to search, with breaks on the designated points." Revali then pulled out a map, tracing the path that the two would take.

"Seems easy enough." Archie checked if he had everything the both of them needed, which wasn't much.

"Did you remember to pack some flints and maybe two bundles of wood? I wouldn't want to freeze up there, especially how cold it gets this early in the morning." Archie then went back inside to get the missing materials.

Archie then came out with a slightly bigger bag to accommodate the added luggage.

They went towards the platform near the entrance of the village and Goddess statue and then took of into the skies.

"We''ll start off with going to Rospro Pass and then just keep on heading towards the first camp site near the peak." Archie could barely hear Revali over the wind but nodded as a response.

Nothing seemed off about the area they were searching. There were a few Hylians but none seemed in trouble, they were only shield surfing and one was making a snowman.

It took 30 minutes but they finally reached the first camp site, if you consider a camp site a thick cloth held up by two logs. At least there was still some wood left that would hold out until they decided to get up and go again.

They mostly sat in silence, enjoying the warmth of the fire. With Archie occasionally writing something down in his small notebook and glancing a few times towards Revali. Revali didn't mind it though, but that's not to say that he's the littlest bit curious on what Archie's jotting down.

After 20 minutes, they put out the fire and continued their search.

"Alright, next up is that we'll go around the Pikida Stonegrove after searching it on foot, then continue going around the mountain until we reach that hot spring." Archie's eyes light up as soon as he heard the words 'hot spring' and then got ahead of Revali.

"Hey! No going on ahead! You might get lost in here and I'll be the one to answer after your death!" It seemed to work on Archie but he was still a little way's away from Revali.

Although the stonegrove wasn't that far from the peak of Hebra, it still took a hefty 30 minutes to search the area. There were a few Lizalfos underneath the massive stone pillars, but none seemed like a threat and no one in their right mind would go out here.

It took another 30 minutes to scale the mountainside near the cliffs. And when the sight of steam caught their eyes, Archie was practically beaming with excitement. He had read in a book once when he visited the stable near Rito Village that there were rumors of a secret hot spring, although not so secret towards any of the Rito who patrolled the area before, and he would finally feel what's it like.

Not a second sooner, Archie immediately dropped his bag, tunic and skirt on a nearby boulder to prevent it getting wet. Revali had to turn around from his friend's lack of common decency and began to blush.

Archie let out a loud sigh of relief as the warm waters soothed his aching wings from flying. Revali just opted to sit nearby the spring so that he could keep warm at least, someone needed to watch out for anything that might pop up and it looks like that Archie was too busy relaxing to notice anything.

"Honestly, you could have warned me when you unceremoniously stripped right in-front of me." Revali had his back turned so that Archie couldn't see the blush apperent on his face.

"Well, for one, you already knew how much I've wanted to go here." Archie sank deeper into the spring until he was neck deep.

Revali soon started to feel his hunger hit him and got up to look for the pot that was around the spring. He grabbed some Staminoka and a piece of flint to light the fire wood.

Revali would often steal some glances towards Archie's form. Due to the water, he could barely see anything beneath the surface. Although that's not to say that he couldn't see anything. He would quickly turn around whenever he would see movement from Archie's head.

By the time the fish was cooked, Revali's face looked like an apple from the constant peeking.

Revali soon heard some splashing, indicating that his friend had gotten out of the water and started to dry himself off with a cloth in his bag. Before Archie could dress himself, Revali stole one last glance at the form of Archie.

His mouth started to water, either be it from the food or the show he's receiving he wouldn't know.

Archie soon joined him as he cooked some shrooms and happily ate.

After 10 more minutes, they packed up and took flight once more.

"Alright, after we pass by the North Crest we'll take a left towards the tundra. Then we'll do a u-turn on Coldsnap Hollow towards Biron Snowshelf. Lastly, we'll go through Sturnida Basin and do some practicing on the flight range." Even without looking back, Revali knew that Archie just nodded as confirmation.

The whole process of twists and turns took them an hour and a half and got into a little bit of a pickle when a frost talus suddenly rose from the snow in the hollow.

By the time they reached the flight range, it was around two hours away from noon. Archie spent most his time writing away at that notebook again while Revali started to practice his speech for later, which Archie just rolled his eyes at Revali's antics.

The minutes seemed to roll by pretty quickly and before they even knew it, noon had arrived. Archie had never seen Revali this happy(and more pompous) ever since he was given the role of the champion of his people.

A small crowd had gathered near the top of Rito Village, mostly females, awaiting their champion's return.

The elder was waiting on the village entrance, looking out for any of the two. It didn't take any longer than 5 minutes of waiting when the pair arrived, Revali looking smug while Archie was busy reading a book.

Kaneli just laughed and motioned them to follow him. Revali's heart started to beat faster with each step he took, this was going to be one of his greatest moments in his life. Apart from being a champion and a friend to Archie.

Cheers of gratification came from the crowd as they saw their champion walk up the steps towards the landing, Revali's Landing.

"Settle down now, for this day and platform is to commemorate the person who made our people proud. It's also to show the fruit of his labor, may I present to you, our champion, the one and only Revali!" Everyone began to cheer as Revali stood on the platform with a smile.

"Why thank you elder for your kind words. Now as you all know..." Revali then went on and on on why he was great and what hardships he went through to get where he was know. But mostly on why he was great.

Archie watched along the sidelines as his friend gave his speech, even though he already heard most of it. He also noticed how every time their eyes meet, Revali's smile felt much more genuine and his grin would get somehow bigger.

At the end his his speech, the female Rito then began to storm Revali and persistently gave him their feathers. Archie watched in amusement as his friend was swarmed.

Although he was happy, there was another emotion present within his heart. 'Is this jealousy?' The thought never did once cross his mind. Sure, he was Revali's only friend, but he never thought of what Revali would want. Maybe he would've wanted to settle down with another Rito and raise a spouse to continue his legacy.

Why was he even thinking of this? Revali never showed one single interest in any of the females he'd ever met in his entire life.

That last thought reassured Archie as he saw Revali holding a bundle of multicolored feathers in his wings.

"The people really do love me." Revali motioned Archie to follow him to his home.

'Me more than anyone' A desperate voice in Archie's head said as he dismissed the other comments that followed.

"So, I heard that you were heading to Hyrule Castle in three days."

"Ah yes, I was informed yesterday about it. The princess said it herself that I need to attend a knighting ceremony. HIS knighting ceremony." Venom laced Revali's voice as he opened the door to his abode.

"What's so bad about that Hylian that makes you hate him so much?" Revali stopped in his tracks and turned towards Archie.

"I worked my tail feathers off to get where I am today. All that kid did was pull a sword and crowned him a hero." Revali then turned to his cooking pot and started a fire.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault that the Goddess gave him the blood of the hero. And he's practically 17." Archie watched as Revali placed the feathers that he got from the female Rito into the open flames.

Archie felt at ease, like a huge amount of weight was lifted off his shoulders when he saw that.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he only got in with us by pulling some sword out of a rock." Revali was seething with anger by now. He began pacing back and forth muttering why he's much more deserving to be the princess' appointed knight.

Archie sometimes saw Revali like this whenever he would return from Hyrule Castle. There was even one time that he destroyed all of the targets in the flight range.

Archie approached the fuming Revali and placed his wing on his shoulder. "I think you're great."

That seemed to stop Revali in his tracks. Sure, he's heard a ton of compliments from others but whenever it's from Archie, it just has a different feel. Like a voe in the middle of Gerudo Town.

"W-well anyway, why'd you ask?" Revali changed the subject, not wanting to continue with his blatant nagging.

"I wanted to come with you! I heard from someone in the stable that there are many great books there and I've been wondering what it would be like to be there." Archie's eyes were sparkling with joy, already muttering how much fun they'd both have.

"Even if I say no, you'll still tag along with me. Fine, it wouldn't hurt to have some company on my way there." Revali then felt a pair of wings wrap around him.

"Thanks Revali! You don't know how long I've been waiting to go to Castle Town!"

Half of Revali wanted to pry off his friend from squeezing him a little bit, but the other wanted it to last longer.

* * *

 **AN: Awww! Finally, some fluff! And more's to come on the next chapter!**


	5. A Little Rain on a Parade Wouldn't Hurt

**Author's Note: I'm back! Betcha weren't expecting this, were ya?!**

* * *

Revali was sitting on a chair, thinking of what happened just a few minutes ago.

First, he went on a rant on why that Hylian isn't deserving of such a position. He would've made a better-appointed knight than he, Revali could shoot at foes from very long distances with deadly precision, all the while keeping the princess out of harm's way. Then in just a matter of a few seconds, his anger had faded when Archie said those words to him.

'I think you're great'

It shakes his very core hearing those words from the one he admires. But alas, Archie will never reciprocate the feelings that Revali has within his heart. Especially when Archie just hugged him out of the blue. Revali could still feel his wings wrapped around him, he wished that it would never end.

"Enough daydreaming you hopeless romantic, you still have a knighting ceremony to attend to." Revali slapped himself to face reality, that Archie probably has someone else in mind.

Meanwhile~

Archie was feeling ecstatic! To think that he'd be able to finally go to Castle Town and have his best friend to accompany him, maybe the other way around.

As Archie was packing his things, he heard knocks coming from his door.

He quickly opened the door to reveal a sky blue and yellow Rito, Kenneth, and Justin.

"What's up?" Archie asked as he motioned the two to come inside his abode. Archie continued to pack as the two looked at each other with worry.

"I don't want to offend you, but as your friend, I'm just worried that you might get rubbed the wrong way by that Revali guy." Archie stopped packing and turned around to face them.

"What do you mean by that?" Archie asked with confusion.

"We mean that he might be a bad influence to you, that guy is kind of a show-off." Justin put a wing on Archie's shoulder, looking at him with concern.

Archie just removed his friend's wing and stared at them with anger "Why do all of you think the same of him? He was abandoned as a child and I think you and everyone who thinks of him like that should just shut up!" Archie just sighed and sat on his bed clutching his head. "It's just that when I met him for the first time all of those years ago, he was scared, had no friends. And when I introduced myself to him, he started fidgeting like crazy."

Archie then started to stand up and looked at them "Look, what I'm trying to say is that he just needs help, he needs someone to lean onto. I've seen how he handles his emotions, he still needs help. So please, understand him, his personality might seem bad but he just means well."

Archie didn't wait for their reply and started pack up again. He then heard a cough from one of the two and turned to face them.

Kenneth then took a step towards Archie "We're sorry for the inconvenience we caused you, it's just that we're worried for you, hell even Kelly's worried even though she's still mad about those books. And we'll relay the message to the other two. Safe travels and we'll be manning your posts until your return."

Archie just hugged the two and said a quiet 'thank you' to the two as they left.

Archie then finished up what he had to pack up. Just the essentials, some food, cutlery, a book to read, and some stuff that he deemed important to carry.

Archie's thought then goes back to that book that he had seen last night. He started by scanning all of the books on his bookshelf, which resulted in nothing. He tried again and again but seemingly the book just disappeared.

Archie was getting a little bit frustrated, he still had to go with Revali to Castle Town and what's keeping him is just a measly book. He literally threw everything on the floor and searched one by one of the books. Still nothing

Archie was so busy scouring through the books that he didn't even notice someone entering his home.

"I knew that you were messy, but this is something else." Revali carefully stepped over the haphazardly strewn books on the floor.

"I was looking for a particular book but it seems that I can't find it, I also wanted to show it to you because it showed something about the Divine Beasts." With a defeated sigh, Archie just put the books in a neat pile near his bed.

"Oh, then might I suggest that you show it to me when we get back from Hyrule Castle, I want to be early to arrive there as much as possible." Revali sat down in a nearby chair and observed his friend's home. It wasn't much, but it was good enough to look presentable. For him anyway.

"Well, let's go! I already have my stuff packed and said my farewells to my friends." Archie then slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you can fly with how much weight is in there? Because I only travel light and I won't be carrying anything besides my bow." Revali showed his bow on his back for further emphasis.

"It's fine! I only carried what we might need and this bag was made for Rito to carry while flying. It's super light but very durable at the same time." Archie assured Revali with a grin on his face.

The sight was almost enough to make Revali smile too, but he remembered that they had places to be.

"Then let's be off, and let's take my landing for a quicker route. The bottom of the village is much too bothersome." Archie locked up his house and then they went towards the platform.

They were greeted with smiles and the usual 'good evening' as they passed by some villagers. Only Archie was the one to reply, Revali just regarded them with a glance and a nod. Deep inside, Archie wanted to tell Revali to be at least a little bit kinder to others, even if it was only towards their own people.

More villagers greeted them the same way as they reached the platform, a few just standing on it, enjoying the view. While others seemed to just love the vastness compared to the rest of the village.

Revali readied an updraft as he looked at Archie, while Archie just nodded and then both of them flew off. A few villagers giving the farewells and waves as they set for Hyrule Castle.

Not a minute goes by and they already passed the stable, with Archie and his thoughts going back on those villagers earlier. A frown appeared on his beak as he turned to Revali.

"Couldn't you have at least been a little bit kinder to them? I mean, they are YOUR people, you are THEIR champion." Archie's frown never left his beak, as Revali looked to Archie.

"What do you mean? I did acknowledge them as we passed by." Revali had raised his brow, not completely getting at what Archie's talking about.

Archie just sighed, maybe he could talk about this with him a bit better when they land somewhere private.

The rest of the flight was filled with silence, neither bringing up anything as minutes, hours passed by.

Not long until they reached Hyrule Ridge, where frequent thunderstorms are very bothersome. It started with a light drizzle but quickly turned into a heavy downpour as they were forced to camp it out in a cave in the nearby mountains.

"It had to rain as we were flying, now my feathers are all wet..." Revali mumbled on and on as he inspected his feathers, clothing, and his bow. By Archie's perspective, it seemed kind of amusing to see Revali that way.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, Revali hearing it immediately as he turned around, still drying his tunic.

"Do you think that this is really funny Archie? I swear, you really are a child sometimes" Archie just kept on chuckling as he put his backpack down.

"Alright grumpy pants, I'll be looking for some firewood that's possibly not wet. In the meantime, can you keep an eye on my stuff? Thanks!" Archie didn't even wait for his reply as he zoomed off towards the rain.

Revali continued his rants and drying off as he watched the rain pour near the maw of the cave, almost sounding relaxing. Almost.

Ten minutes go by and Revali hears the pitter-patter of wet footsteps(talonsteps?) as Archie burst through with an arm-full of relatively dry wood.

"Sorry, it took so long, had to use my body to shield it from the rain." Archie laid some of the wood in the middle of the cave as he set the rest in the corner of the cave, along with his backpack.

"I suppose you have something to light this wood so that we can dry off?" Archie replied by going to his backpack and taking out some flint and steel.

"I'm always prepared~!" Archie did a silly pose as Revali groaned, not wanting to deal with his shenanigans until he's dry.

Archie used the flint on the wood, his wet feathers not really helping the situation. It took a few tries, but eventually, a small flame started to grow from the middle.

"There we go~." Archie sat in front of the fire, enjoying its warmth. Revali didn't waste a second, holding out his wings to dry them up, he can already imagine how silly they would both look.

'Heh, he does look kinda cute while his feathers are all ruffled.' Revali thought with a smirk and a light blush appearing on his face. To which Archie noticed and got closer to him, putting a wing on his neck, which felt good, really good.

"Wh-What are you doing, Archie?" Revali's blush intensified, slightly scooting away from Archie, in turn, pulled him back, now checking his head.

"Sit still! I think you might have a fever Revali." Archie went for his backpack, wondering if he had brought some medicine along.

"Th-that won't be necessary Archie..!" Revali stood up, doing some stretching to show that he was fine.

"Well, you should get out of those clothes at least, don't want you to get sick here now do we?" Revali's mind went blank and instantly blushed furiously as he clutched at his clothing.

"A-Are you mad?! I'm n-not getting nude in front of you!" Revali started scooting away from Archie, his back hitting one of the walls of the cave.

"Oh come on, we're both grown ups here. There's no need to be so childish Revali." Which Revali to scoffed loudly.

"Y-You're one to talk, Archie, you've been such a child e-ever since I've first known you!" With that, Revali turned away from Archie with a huff, a blush still lingering on his face.

"Alright, I'll turn around and not look at you while you undress and cover your oh so precious body with that towel." Archie said in a mocking tone, giggling slightly as he turned all the way around.

Revali looked back, making sure that Archie was indeed facing away from him. He takes another glance, just to be very sure, and starts to remove his armor, along with his clothes underneath as he's quick to wrap that towel around his torso. He fiddled with the towel, nearly dropping it but surely covered his body.

"Th-There, you can turn around now." Revali still had a bright blush as he put his wet clothing right beside the fire to dry off and setting his armor right beside them. Archie just gave a chuckle as he sat down in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth.

"Wait, what about y-you?" asked Revali in a slight stuttering tone.

"I simply do what you did, silly. Now, turn around, unless you want to stare at me~" Archie gave a teasing wink at Revali, which almost made his heart skip a beat, then chuckling as he saw Revali hurriedly turning away.

Archie wasn't as fidgety as Revali with being nude or partially clothed in front of him, he just doesn't really care all that much about it. Stripping off his clothing, Archie laid his clothes next to Revali's, then wrapping a towel around him the same way Revali did.

"There, I'm now covered so you can't ogle at my body~" Revali groaned, knowing fully well that he wanted and didn't want to see Archie's body.

Revali turned and continued drying his wings, trying to keep the images of Archie's fully-bare body out of his mind. Archie sat down parallel to Revali, holding out his wings in front of the fire as he started to hum out a tune. The sound of the rain drowning some of the hummings, but it can still be heard. As the rain started to get a little weaker with every passing minute, Archie's humming became more and more audible, to which Revali mentally smiled at.

As time went on, Revali started to join in on Archie, just enjoying each other's company as they hummed the night away.


End file.
